Sunset
by Chasoniel Mireille
Summary: Ada pesan tak kasat mata, dilebur tanpa harus menyapa, dirajut waktu dalam roda, untuk sekilas rasa tak ditanya.. "Kakak kenapa suka liat sunset?" SasuSaku Fict. Special for Misso Sunset Uchi. RnR?


Fict keduaku.. Terinspirasi dari teman Fbku yang sangat senang melihat sunset.. hihi xDD

Oke, fict ini aku persembahkan buat Misso Sunset Uchi :)

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

Ada pesan tak kasat mata,

Dilebur tanpa harus menyapa,

Dirajut waktu dalam roda,

Untuk sekilas rasa tak ditanya

Sang mentari masih bergelayut malu, belum mau menampakkan diri sepenuhnya. Namun, ia telah mampu memamerkan sinar meganya kepada hiruk-pikuk kota yang masih terlihat lengang dalam konteks normal .

Hal yang sama terpeta juga pada tempat orang-orang menimba ilmu untuk tingkat menengah atas ini. Waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi menegaskan bagaimana suasana SMA Ran yang masih terlihat tenang. Hanya segelintir murid rajin yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya di sekolah dengan datang lebih awal.

Tak terkecuali gadis manis yang sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya itu. Dengan bersenandung kecil, gadis itu menapaki kakinya ke sebuah ruangan. Rambut soft pink-nya ikut berayun lucu mengiringi gerak ceria sang empunya.

Sampai di ruangan, gadis itu mendorong pintu secara perlahan. Langkah pastinya langsung menyusuri tempat yang dipenuhi atribut kelas itu, lalu berhenti tepat di sebelah sepasang meja dan kursi paling depan.

Dia merogoh tas yang disampirkannya di bahu, dan menarik sesuatu dari dalam sana. Dengan seulas senyum, dipandangnya untuk terakhir kali kotak yang terbungkus rapi itu. Kotak itu diletakkan pada tempat seharusnya, di atas kursi kosong tadi.

Setelah memastikan aksinya tadi lancar, si gadis manis bergerak meninggalkan kelas kosong itu. Ia mengambil langkah panjang menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Siswa-siswa SMA Ran sudah mulai beredar di sekitarnya. Menyamarkan ketenangan tadi dengan riuh percakapan ala anak putih abu-abu yang diperdengarkan sepelataran jalan.

Seorang siswa berjalan santai menyusuri lorong koridor. Ia menatap dingin ke depan, mengacuhkan siswa dan siswi yang mencoba menyapanya.

Murid laki-laki tadi memasuki kelas, menuju singgasana dan melempar tasnya sembarangan di atas meja. Belum sempat dia duduk, tangannya tergerak memungut kotak yang bertengger manis di atas mejanya.

Pemuda tadi memandang kotak itu dengan bosan. Ia tahu persis siapa yang mengirimnya. Setelah mengambil nafas sebentar, pemuda itu membuka ransel miliknya, menjejalkan kotak tadi ke dalam tas, pertanda tidak minat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam situ.

Pemuda jangkung itu memutuskan untuk duduk di bangkunya, mengambil mp4 dan headset dari dalam saku celana, lalu memasang benda elektronik itu di telinganya. Menenggelamkan diri dalam alunan musik yang disajikan, mencoba mengabaikan hal yang terjadi hampir disetiap harinya.

* * *

"Hai, kak! Sorry ya, gue telat.." Seru seorang gadis dengan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya disertai nafas yang tersengal. Pria yang tadi dipanggil 'kak' hanya mendengus.

"Ga ada yang nunggu lo!" Balasnya sengit tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola basket yang sedang dimainkannya.

Sakura, gadis tadi sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia benar-benar kelelahan karena harus berlari dari Labolaturium kimia ke lapangan basket yang jaraknya memang jauh. "Tadi gue piket dulu di Lab. Kimia, jadinya lama.." Lanjut gadis itu, masih dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

Pria yang diketahui namanya Sasuke itu hanya memandang sengit pada Sakura. Pria berambut emo itu hanya menggeleng tak percaya, mengapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan gadis seperti Sakura.

Ya, Sasuke adalah pria –yang entah beruntung atau tidak karena telah dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis keturunan Haruno ini. Dipertemukan dengan sebuah rencana, yang mengharuskan Sasuke untuk menjaga Sakura.

Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu. Orangtuanya telah meninggal semenjak ia berumur 3 tahun. Namun, saat umur Sakura menginjak 8 tahun, ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha, keluarga dari Sasuke. Uchiha Fugaku mengangkat Sakura sebagai anak angkatnya, karena ayah Sakura dan ia sudah berteman sejak lama.

8 tahun berlalu, gadis bermata emerald ini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan ceria. Umurnya yang telah menginjak 16 tahun ini sudah tidak lagi tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Ia kini tinggal di sebuah Apartement milik keluarganya.

Sasuke menganggap itu sebuah musibah. Kenapa? Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari Australia harus menjaga gadis 'lemot' ini. Mengantar dan menjemput layaknya supir. Belum lagi, sikap Sakura yang lemot ini sering kali membuat Sasuke kesal. Jadi, ini musibah, bukan?

* * *

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Ia tersadar bahwa perjuangannya belum bisa melelehkan bongkahan es sang pangeran yang kian hari makin beku saja. Bahkan untuk sekedar membiarkan pemuda itu tahu bahwa dia ada dan masih tetap bertahan untuk menunggu.

Menunggu?

Ya, romansa remanja.

Gadis Haruno ini telah jatuh hati pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Bukan hal yang harus disembunyikan lagi, kisah kedua insan ini sudah tersebar luas di wilayah sekolah.

"Ayo ke parkiran!" titah Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Kakak kenapa sih suka liat sunset?"

Selalu Sakura yang memulai. Menatap lukisan alam hasil sang maha karya itu. Dia mencoba menciptakan suasanya nyaman diantara mereka saat ini.

Dan yaaa, kalian tahu hal itu selalu gagal.

"Lo kenapa ga bosen gangguin gue?" alih-alih Sasuke menjawab. Sasuke malah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perihal sebelumnya. Pandangan pemuda itu tak lepas dari detik-detik saat sang bintang siang itu pulang ke ufuk barat.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sekilas mendapati kelakuan aneh Sasuke. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, ia sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah sindiran untuk gadis itu. Sakura memutuskan untuk berinterupsi.

"Karenaaaaa.. gue yakin, kaka itu ga seburuk yang kayak lo tunjukan ke orang-orang."

"Sok tau!"

"Wateper, buat gue, jati diri yang coba kaka bunuh itu masih tetep ada, dan akan keluar pada waktunya. Hal itu akan ngebuat lo jadi diri lo seutuhnya.."

Sakura menyelesaikan interupsinya dan tersenyum puas. Ia menerawang lurus ke depan, mengingat pemikirian itulah yang membuat gadis berkacamata itu betah mengusik ketenangan seorang Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya ke atas, bingung dengan racauan gadis itu, namun tepat menohoknya. Ia mulai berfikir dalam diam. Gadis itu memang benar. Kebisuan kembali membelenggu keduanya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaan gue tadi!" Seru Sakura sambil melotot. "Gue kan ga bilang mau jawab.."

_Krik_

"Kak Sasuke curaaaaang!"

"Bawel!"

"JAWAB!"

Hening

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kumat, lagi. Tapi, diam-diam gadis berparas indah itu bersorak dalam hati, karena hari ini Sasuke tak sedingin biasanya. Sore di bukit belakang taman itu tampak lebih berkesan ditemani pesona sinar jingga yang menimpa mereka, walau hanya terbalut dalam diam.

* * *

"Kaka kenapa?" Itulah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah Sakura ajukan, karena saking paniknya melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di tembok hanya menatap sinis pada gadis itu. Wajahnya lebam, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sakura menaruh belanjaannya, ia lalu duduk bersimpuh di samping Sasuke.

"Ko bisa gini sih, kak?" tanya gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinnya. "Ga usah banyak tanya!" Sasuke membentak, meskipun terhalangi dengan keadaannya sekarang. "Jangan sok perhatian sama gue!" tegas Sasuke dalam lemah. Namun Sakura menyadari ada nada sinis yang dapat ditangkap jelas.

Air mata Sakura seketika turun. Bukan hanya ikut merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan pemuda di dekatnya, terlebih ada rasa sakit di hatinya. Mencoba kuat. Ia menyeka air mata oleh tangannya sendiri. Ia mencoba memaklumi sifat kakak angkatnya itu.

"Sini gue obatin.."

Dengan selalu mencoba menulikan telinganya pada setiap kata-kata kasar yang jelas menggores luka di hatinya, dia mencoba tegar. Sasuke tak menggubris sama sekali saat Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba menopang tubuhnya. Pemuda itu bangkit dengan siswa-sisa tenaga yang dia punya.

Dalam hati, sesungguhnya ia tak habis fikir apa yang sudah dimakan oleh gadis bodoh di depannya ini. Apa yang ia makan sampai dia kebal dikata kata-kata kasar sedemikian rupa?

Tapi, tak dapat diingkari. Ada bagian dari hati Sasuke yang bergerak saat mengangkap cairan bening yang menetes dari sudut mata Sakura. Entah iba, yang jelas ia tak suka melihatnya.

* * *

Gadis itu tetap bertahan. Mengabaikan sang hati yang berontak kesakitan. Memilih terus berdampingan disamping si bongkahan es dengan harapan dapat mematenkan thesis-hatinya, untuk menunjukan bahwa pada nantinya dia lah yang benar. Dia yang akan memenangkan hati Sasuke.

Tapi, yang sedang ia perjuangkan bukan lagi tentang thesis-hati, melainkan seluruh jiwa yang ia persembahkan.

"Ayo pulaaaaang!" Sakura berjalan riang ke arah mobil Sasuke, hendak memasuki mobil itu. "Lo pulang sendiri! Gue ada urusan!"

"Songong amat sih, lo.. anterin aja kenapa?" celetuk Naruto, teman dekat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. "Kalau lo mau, lo aja sana yang nganterin.." tanggap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto terkekeh. Ia menyenggol tangan Sasuke. "Ga usah cemburu gitu kali." Sakura yang melihatnya hanya memandang bingung pada mereka. "Yaudah ga apa-apa.. Gue balik sendiri aja.." gadis itu membetulkan kacamatanya dan berjalan membelakangi kedua insan yang tengah berdebat tersebut.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Hati-hati ya.." Sahut Naruto seadanya. Setelah melempar senyum, Sakura melangkah pergi. Berkali-kali, gadis polos itu terlihat kesusahan membawa buku yang ia pegang. Ia juga membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tadi gak mau, sekarang malah diliatin gitu.." Naruto terkekeh. Mendapati sahabatnya tengah menatap gadis yang telah ditolaknya berkali-kali itu pergi menjauh sampai hilang dibalik parkiran.

Sasuke memandang bosan. Ia mencba mengelak. "Siapa yang liatin?"

"Ah, jaim!"

Sasuke diam saja. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum tidak jelas padanya. Sasuke tak mau mati gaya di depan bocah berambut kuning itu.

* * *

Gadis berambut sebahu ini berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju apartement miliknya. Ia memasuki sebuah lorong, dimana dulu ia melihat Sasuke yang berdarah-darah karena bertengkar dengan para preman. Ya, Sasuke memang remaja nakal yang sering bertengkar dengan para preman.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, tak ada hal yang paling membuat dia bahagia selain berada di dekat Sasuke. Meski terlihat mustahil, Sakura tetap akan berusaha mendapatkan pria itu.

"Hey!" Seruan itu mengagetkan Sakura. Sesosok pria asing tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

Pria itu tersenyum, licik. Tertawa mendekati Sakura. Mengerti. Sakura mundur ke belakang. Ada rasa takut dalam hatinya ketika pria tadi terus mendekati Sakura.

"Ehm!" Deheman keras terdengar dari belakang pria yang terus mendekati Sakura tadi. Pria itu sedikit kaget menatap kehadiran pemuda yang berseragam SMA yang sangat ia kenal betul. Sakura tersenyum, melangkah ke arah pemuda berseragam SMA tersebut. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis ke arah pria yang ternyata preman itu. Preman tadi hanya berjalan kesal meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang, ia menatap Sasuke. "Kaka ngapain di sini?" tanyanya. Sasuke ikut menatap Sakura. "Tidak ada.."

Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya. Gadis itu heran, ia tidak mendapati pria yang tadi dengannya. "Loh? Cowok yang tadi mana?" Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

Keheningan membelenggu keduanya. Hanya suara kendaraan yang terdengar jelas saat ini. Sasuke terdiam dibelakang Sakura yang sedang memeriksa kembali buku yang ia bawa. Jarak keduanya hanya 5cm. Terlalu dekat. Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang. Ada rasa gugup yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Aneh.

Apa yang Uchiha Sasuke rasakan saat berdekatan dengan jarak 5cm dengan Haruno Sakura?

Tanpa saling bertatapan?

"Lengkap!" Seru Sakura. Ia membalikan badannya, kembali berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. "Gue anter sampe ke apartement lo.."

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Senyum Sakura mengembang. Ia berjalan dibelakang pria itu.

* * *

Sakura memperhatikan pria itu bermain basket. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Beradu dengan panas terik matahari dan keringat yang sudah bercucuran membanjiri pelipis pria berambut emo itu. Ia tak peduli. Masih terus berlari dengan lincahnya, menerobos sinar matahari yang berusaha mengalahkan kekuatannya.

Sakura juga tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Sakura terus berdiri di dekat lapangan basket dekat apartementnya itu. Pandangan gadis itu tak terlepas darinya. Namun, sebuah ide terlintas di otak Sakura. Ia mendekati Sasuke.

"Ka, gue boleh ikut main ga?"

Hening.

Sasuke tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. Ia menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. "Emang lo bisa main basket?" Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Engga.. tapi mungkin lo bisa ngajarin gue?"

Sakura mengambil bola basket yang Sasuke pegang. Ia melempar bola basket itu. Namun, bola yang ia lempar malah mengenai tiang basket dan menggelinding lagi ke arahnya.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Ia mengambil bola itu dan memberikannya lagi pada Sakura. "Coba lempar di tengah sini.." ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk berada di tengah lapangan.

"Sekarang.. pastiin bola sama ring sejajaran.." Sakura mengangguk.

"Pegang bola tepat di dada lo.." Sakura mengangguk, lagi.

"Terakhir.." Sasuke berjalan ke belakang Sakura. Memegang bola itu dari belakang. Secara tak langsung, Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. *Author mimisan-plak-*

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. _God, help me.. _Sakura menelan ludahnya.

Di belakangnya, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pria itu juga tak habis pikir akan tindakannya saat ini. Ia segera menggeleng pelan. "Ehm, oke, Sakura.. Liat ini.." Sasuke menggerakan tangannya –yang otomatis menggerakan tangan Sakura untuk melemparkan bola itu ke atas, dan masuk.

Sakura mengambil bola itu. "Biar gue coba.." Sasuke mundur ke belakang. Memperhatikan gadis pink di depannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Entah disadari atau tidak, wajah Sasuke memanas.

Sudah mulai jatuh cinta, eh?

* * *

"MASUK!" Gadis itu berseru senang. Ia membalikan badannya ke belakang. Senyumannya semakin melebar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia hendak mengambil bola basket itu. "Biar gue yang ambil, ka.." Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke akan mengambil bola basket yang terlempar jauh ke seberang jalan, segera berinisiatif untuk mengambil bola itu. Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria.

Gadis emerald itu menyebrangi jalan yang kebetulan sedang sepi itu. Ia berlari kecil dan mengambil bola bundar berwarna merah tua yang tergeletak di dekat sebuah tong sampah. Gadis itu kembali berbalik, berniat menyeberang kembali ke tempat semula. Namun, ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah mengikat sepatunya di seberang sana. Gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum penuh arti, sampai si pemuda menyadari bahwa si gadis sedang memperhatikannya. Ia ikut tersenyum, namun kaku.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ia memeluk bola basket itu agar tak jatuh. Seiring dengan langkahnya, Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Tanpa menyadari ada sebuah benda besar bergerak ke arahnya.

_BRUK_

Terlalu cepat. Kejadian itu tak dapat di lihat dengan jelas. Namun, Sasuke menyadarinya. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku menatap seseorang di tengah jalan itu. Ia segera berlari. Mendekati ke arah sang gadis yang tubuhnya kini dibalut darah. Bola yang ia pegang masih dalam dekapannya. Sakura –gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, menyenderkan kepala itu ke kakinya.

"Sakura, bertahanlah!" Sakura tiba-tiba menutup matanya. Namun, hembusan nafasnya masih dapat terasa. Sasuke mencoba melakukan hal yang mustahil disana. Ia tetap mencoba membangunkan Sakura.

* * *

Lorong bernuansa putih itu senyap, hanya ada suara hentakan kaki orang-orang yang mau mendatangi tempat ini pada malam hari dan juga para pekerja di sana.

Sasuke termangu di kursi panjang koridor rumah sakit. Seragam sekolahnya dipenuhi bercak darah Sakura. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang wanita paruh baya yang sebenarnya masih memancarkan aura cantik. Ia Hikari, seorang nenek yang menemani Sakura di Apartement.

"Maaf, ini semua salah saya.." lirih Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Dengan gerakan menyeka sisa-sisa dari kesedihannya, wanita itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, kah?"

Sasuke tersenyum miris menanggapinya, mengiyakan pertanyaan klise itu.

"Di Apartement, Sakura sering cerita tengtang kamu.. Hampir seluruh topik pembicaraannya, pasti menyinggung kamu" Ujar wanita itu layaknya memberi laporan.

Senyum Sasuke makin miris mendengarnya. Menghantamnya kian terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Gadis itu masih saja betah dalam posisinya, tertidur pulas di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kepala yang dililit mempedulikan waktu yang terus berputar, hingga telah memasuki hari keenam.

Sasuke menatap sendu wajah pucat Sakura. Membuat rasa bersalah yang ditabungnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu makin bertambah. Ada rasa penyesalan atas yang terjadi tempo hari. Andai saja ia yag mengambil bola itu, semua mungkin tak akan terjadi. Mungkin dia yang akan tertabrak, bukan gadis tak berdaya ini.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah dinding bernuansa putih itu. Belum jam 8 malam, tapi dia sudah merasa mengantuk. Sasuke memutuskan keluar dari sana, pergi menuju kantin untuk sekedar menghilangkan kantuknya.

* * *

Saat Sasuke sedang menyantap Coffee creamnya, handphone di sakunya berdering, memaksa dia menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"Ya, Bi? Ada apa?"

"Sakura sudah sadar!"

* * *

Sasuke sampai di depan kamar Sakura dengan berlari. Tanpa menunggu, ia langsung menyeruak ke dalam. Ia berjalan mendekat ranjang gadis itu. dengan rasa yang bercampur aduk di dalam dadanya, yang tentu lebih didominasi rasa kerinduan.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya dari luar jendela menuju orang yang menyapanya.

"Gue, ka-" Sasuke tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, bukan karna masih gengsi mengatakan kata 'kangen' tadi, tapi karna dia mendapati tatapan kosong dari gadis yang tak dia kenal, tak sama dari 'biasanya'.

"Siapa, ya?"

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Namun, setelah ia dapat menguasai dirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke ranjang dimana Sakura sedang terduduk.

"Aku Sasuke, pacar kamu.."

* * *

Ingatan itu menghilang, cerita itu melayang, dan apa rasa itu ikut tenggelam?

Karmakah yang sedang diberikan kepada pemuda itu? Entahlah, dia sendiri tak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanya dia sedang dipaksa menelan kenyataan pahit yang dijejalkan untuknya. Tak ada yang tersisa untuknya, hanya raga yang nelangsa, dan tak tahu lagi jati diri sesungguhnya.

Membuat pemuda itu menyakini sepenuh hati tentang pepatah yang mengatakan..

_Sesuatu akan terasa sangat berharga apabila kita telah kehilangannya_

Dan lagi-lagi pemuda itu harus menelan pil pahitnya, tersadar kenyataan bahwa tak ada lagi makna dari nada yang pernah dilantunkan untuknya.

Sasuke menatap sebuah kotak kecil yang tergeletak manis di meja belajarnya. Ia kembali tersenyum miris. Hadiah terakhir yang gadis itu berikan untuknya. Sebuah jam berbentuk bola basket. Jam yang sangat Sasuke inginkan sejak lama.

Masa lalu suram. Hal itulah yang menjadi tameng Sasuke selama ini. Memaksanya men-judge dirinya sendiri dengan menjauh dari yang namanya benci.

* * *

"Kita mau kemana sih, kak?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke membawanya keluar dari kamar rawat. Sakua diperbolehkan keluar, karna keadaan fisiknya sudah beranggsur membaik, tapi tidak berarti sama sekali pada ingatannya.

"Katanya bosen di kamar terus?"

"Iya. Tapi kita mau kemana?"

Sasuke menghentikan kursi roda Sakura di taman rumah sakit.

"Duduk di rumput, ya?" Sakura mengangguk.

Hati-hati, Sasuke mengangkat gadis itu dari tempatnya, lalu mendudukkan Sakura di rumput, yang juga diikuti olehnya. Beberapa saat mereka habiskan dalam diam, menatap langit sore yang mulai berubah gelap.

"Kakak kenapa sih suka liat sunset?"

**_Deja Vu_**

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Terhenyak sesaat, menyadari gadis lupa ingatan ini mengulang pertanyaannya dulu. Menebak bahwa dia menyukai fenomena alam itu, hal yang sebenarnya juga tidak disenangi Sakura dari gadis itu dulu, terkaan yang selalu benar.

Pemuda itu menatap dalam mata Sakura, berharap menemukan sisa-sisa memori yang tertinggal disana untuknya. Tapi nihil. Membuat angan yang sesaat tadi coba direngkuh Sasuke terhempas bersama dirinya, karna tatapan mata itu tetap berbeda.

Sasuke diam sejenak mencoba merangkai jawaban yang dulu tak mau dia lontarkan kepada gadis yang sama, atau memang tak ada jawaban untuk itu.

"Gue gak punya jawaban dari pertanyaan lo tadi. Karena, kalau gue punya alasan kenapa gue suka sama karya Tuhan itu, itu artinya gue juga mau milikinya. Gue gak perlu, yang gue mau cuma mengagumi pemandangannya dari jauh, meresapi apapun yang bisa ditularkan buat gue.."

Sakura memandang aneh pemuda itu, sesungguhnya tak terlalu mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus menahan senyum. Sakura memang masih sama, lemot.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura lagi. Tersenyum menatap gadis itu, lalu kembali memandang jagad luas.

Ada rindu tak tertahan yang ingin Sasuke urai dengan menggiring gadis itu kesini. Mencoba mengenang sendiri cerita yang lalu. Karena, Sakura takkan mungkin mengerti dengan kisah-kisah pengabaian yang sedang Sasuke kenang, walau kenyataannya dialah tokoh utama dalam sandiwara kehidupan itu.

Membuat Sasuke sadar, sejak Matahari yang telah menghilang beberapa detik yang lalu, dia harus mulai memutuskan. Tertatih untuk menimbulkan kembali semua kenangan yang telah hilang atau mencoba merajut mimpi baru yang mungkin takkan sama lagi.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil.

_Ya, kekasihku.._

THE END

RnR? *kedipkedip*


End file.
